hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sal
Sal Zeb, Roria's Hero Sal April Zeb (or as he likes to call himself, 'Lapis Blazer'), is a Trainer hailing from the Roria region. With a chill attitude, an unshakable will and a particular disdain for those who think they have the right to 'speak/act for the Pokemon', Sal traveled from Roria to Monte after an incident that costed him his parents and a lifelong friend, hoping that new scenery would help take his mind off of it all. Sal also happens to be the current Roria Champion, with another friend by the name of Tess currently substituting for him in his absence. He wears the purplish, outer space-decorated garb belonging to a group called 'Team Celestial', however the origins of said group remain to be seen. According to Sal, Team Celestial disbanded long ago, but some question if it ever even existed in the first place. Alongside this he also wears a purple cape, and a very unique bright green cap that looks more like a helmet than an actual cap. Bio Sal's childhood was fairly simple-- he was home-schooled, learning a lot under his parents (who were archaeologists) tutelage, mostly about the history of humanity and Pokemon. As a result he was already much more knowledgeable than his friend Jake upon the beginning of their journey as Pokemon Trainers. It wasn't very long after he'd received his first Pokemon from Professor Cypress and a gift he'd come to treasure from his parents (a necklace with a supposedly ordinary stone connected to it called a 'Bronze Brick') however that he was alerted by Jake that he had to return back home immediately. Upon his return to his hometown of Mitis, he'd hear grave news-- of his parents completely sudden disappearance. The Professor told him in suspiciously extra detail of supposedly who did it and why, a band of goons by the name of Team Eclipse setting their sights upon his parents for their incredible grasp on ancient Pokemon history, but neither Sal nor Jake were any the wiser. They'd travel to the city of Rosecove and gain a new friend, a girl by the name of Tess, on their journey both to conquer Roria's league challenge as well as to rescue Sal's parents from Team Eclipse. Team Eclipse seemed to be around every twist and turn on their journey, and each and every time Sal would step up to thwart them-- and he would succeed. However as Team Eclipse realized Sal was hounding after them, they'd began to hasten their plans. They would continue to battle him, acting as if they'd been stopped in their tracks, and Sal would buy it, fully unaware that they were always one step ahead of him-- until Anthian City, when Sal and Tess hustled to rescue Jake, who'd been captured by a group of Eclipse goons. The head of the villanous Team Eclipse came to greet Sal, Tess and Jake himself this time around, and it turned out to be none other than Professor Cypress. He'd inform Sal and his friends of his plan, to 'create a new world where Pokemon can live, free of humans and their selfish desires while destroying the current one in the process'. Furious, Sal demanded Cypress battle him, playing right into his trick. Cypress accepted, knowing fully that he'd lose-- but the battle was more than enough time for one of his lackeys to set up and detonate explosives in Anthian City's core-- a powerful yet eco-friendly core that kept the whole city afloat in the sky. A prideful Cypress mocked Sal, tossing him the key to the core room and telling him he was free to 'try and challenge fate's will' before leaving aboard his airship with Jake in tow, the explosives rumbling throughout the entirety of Anthian City. All he and Tess could do was await their impending doom. Before their assured death however, two legendary Pokemon would appear before their own eyes. Dialga and Palkia, rulers over time and space, granted Sal and Tess another chance. Through their combined powers, Sal and Tess were sent back in time minutes prior to Cypress' escape, with the flow of time temporarily paused. Remembering that Cypress had given him the key to the core room, Sal and Tess made their way to it as fast as they could move-- when they reached the door time began to flow again and they confronted the goon that was setting up the explosives and managed to stop him, thusly saving Anthian City from falling out of the sky and half of Roria as a result. Jake was still gone, but this only served to steel Tess and Sal's resolve. Onward through Roria they went, searching for information on Eclipse's whereabouts and getting stronger through Roria's league challenge. After Sal and Tess gain their 6th Gym Badge and make their way through the caverns of Route 14, they're confronted once again by a handful of Team Eclipse grunts alongside a new Eclipse Admin, one that wore a mask and whose appearance was new to Sal and Tess. Tess handled the grunts with ease while Sal earned victory in his hard-fought battle against the Admin, and after they took their leave (after some questionings about where their base of operations could be) Sal and Tess went on their way. Once they'd acquired their 7th Gym Badge, they make their way down the snow-covered Route 16 and through Cosmeos Valley to Port Decca, where they'd begin their search for a boat ride to Crescent Island, which held Team Eclipse's base of operations. After some looking they found their ride and off they went, wasting not a second. Sal and Tess stormed through Eclipse's base, coming face to face with that mysterious Admin from before at the very end. Before Sal and the Admin battled again, the Admin would take off his mask and reveal himself to be Jake. After a hard-fought battle, Jake reveals that Cypress and the rest of the Admins made their way to Aborille Outpost, and that he was only to buy them time to escape. Sal demanded Jake explain himself while Tess was relieved to see his was okay. Jake refused to explain his reasons for joining Eclipse, instead opting to tell Sal that if he wants to save Roria and perhaps the world that he needs to make his way through Route 18 asap, as Cypress, his Admins and the rest of the grunts were making their way towards an area called the 'Demon's Tomb', with Sal's parents in tow. Angry but trusting of his once-best friend, Sal leaves for Aborille Outpost immediately, with Tess following behind. Along the way, Sal had become extra-infuriated by the sequence of events that were unfolding-- Cypress having been behind this all along, abducting both his parents and his best friend Jake and Jake himself deciding to join forces with Eclipse. The weight of it all had come crashing down on him, and when Tess reached out to him in an attempt to calm him down he had an outburst. Tess, shocked, continued through to Aborille Outpost on her own while an angry Sal remained in Route 18, training his Pokemon to help cope with things. After enough time had pass and Sal had gotten over himself, he realized just how much danger Tess must be in-- and set out to save her, as well. Making his way to Aborille Outpost, he searched throughout the entirety of the cavern for any sign of Tess, knocking aside any Eclipse members that stood in his way. At the very end of the cavern stood two of the three Eclipse Admins, and after a long and arduous battle Sal pushed them aside as well, stomping further into the caverns and entering the Demon's Tomb. Descending down the short flight of stairs into the tomb, Sal find Tess, Sal's parents, Jake and Cypress with only three grunts left, all standing in front of an inactive and incomplete portal, which stood in front of a sealed off tomb. As he went off on another tirade about how he always knew Sal was the key to achieving what he set out to do and how Sal was playing right into his traps, his grunts unsealed the tomb-- and instantly, Sal's necklace began to react. The stone attached to it lifted into the air before connecting to the portal. Cypress took out a peculiar object shaped like a bottle and threw it into the portal. It flew harmlessly through the empty ring before suddenly halting in mid-air, then shattering. The portal began to emit a mysterious, purple energy, and behind it Hoopa materialized in its Unbound form. Gloating once again, Cypress informs Sal that he was too late to change anything, but seeing as Sal wasn't going to just let him walk through the portal unharmed, he initiated Battle with the Trainer. Sal was caught off-guard, he hadn't expected Cypress to have grown so much in strength since their last encounter-- but he still came out victorious in the end. Cypress couldn't believe it. He was furious, beside himself with rage-- this was not how it was supposed to end. Cypress was meant to fail in his last battle to bolster Sal's ego and make him believe he had what it took to save the world, then have Jake (through coercion) lead Sal into the Demon's Tomb with him so he could complete the portal and unleash Hoopa-- all of which did happen. But Sal was supposed to fall right here, right now. He was supposed to lose the Battle and as a result, all hope of ever saving anyone. During his mad rant, Jake snuck up behind the Professor and pushed him into the portal-- which was steadily growing larger. The grunts and the two Admins, shocked, follow their leader into the portal-- which almost doubled in size since Hoopa first appeared. Jake commanded everyone to leave and that he'd deal with Hoopa and the portal that threatened to swallow the whole world if left unchecked. Tess interjected, saying Jake didn't have to do this alone. The portal begins emitting a force pulling into it, and as rocks and crates alike began to fall into the portal, one of them threatened to collide with Tess and pull her into it. Jake acted quickly, pushing her aside and getting sucked into the portal instead. This left the task to Sal, whose team was surely powerful, but weary from the battles beforehand. Regardless, Sal battled the rampaging Hoopa and, seeing as the Pokemon refused to fall in Battle, began throwing Pokeballs at it in the hopes that catching it might force the portal to stop. During his desperate act, his parents managed to get sucked up into the portal as well. It was only after this that the savage Djinn Pokemon was captured inside of a pitch-black Pokeball with white lines tracing its center and the button in the middle-- a Dread Ball, one of the unique Pokeball's made only in Roria and an excellent choice for catching Dark type Pokemon in particular, a type which Hoopa's Unbound form shared. The portal's growing force was halted, and the portal itself vanished instantly, leaving only Sal's necklace behind. There was nothing left other than him, Tess, and the empty tomb ahead of them-- a sign of their pyrrhic victory. They returned from the Demon's Tomb after sealing it once more and after returning to Tess' grandfathers' lighthouse home in Rosecove City for a couple days they both set out once more to finish their Roria league challenge. Shortly after gaining his 8th Gym Badge, Sal went on to challenge the Elite Four. Once he became Champion, he was greeted by Tess multiple times over the next few years, and each time she was defeated. After their final Battle (which ended in a near-loss for Sal), Sal decided he would travel abroad and grant Tess the title of stand-in Champion while he was gone. Tess was glad to help Sal, knowing just as well as he did that after all that'd happened, he needed some time away from his home region. He needed a change of scenery, he would say. Something to help him take his mind off of his past failures. And so he would make his way around the world and give himself a new name for those outside of Roria to remember him by (Lapis Blazer), traveling through Unova, Alola, Sinnoh, Hoenn and even some of Johto before finally arriving at Monte. Current Team Orion (Jirachi) - Serene Grace - Flash Cannon, Charge Beam, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam Item: Leftovers Faith (Lopunny female) - Limber - Power-Up Punch, Return, Bounce, Ice Punch Item: Lopunnite Hedgerow (Shaymin-Sky) - Serence Grace - Seed Flare, Air Slash, Earth Power, Safeguard Item: Yache Necklace Rota (Zeraora) - Volt Absorb - Plasma Fists, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Taunt Item: Muscle Band King (Samurott male) - Torrent - Razor Shell, X-Scissor, Sacred Sword, Knock Off Item: Mystic Water Hoopa (Hoopa Confined) - Magician - Hyperspace Hole, Phantom Force, Focus Blast, Magic Room Item: None Yache Necklace is just a Yache Berry in terms of effectiveness. It is still single-use per Battle, and activates abilities that proc on its use like Pickup (although a Yache berry will just materialize instead of another necklace). Personality and Speech Patterns Sal's personality is normally pretty chill, but his temper is impressively short. He doesn't go out of his way to help others very often (anymore), but he'll lend a hand if the issue is serious, much like how he talks. He doesn't say much, unless the situation calls for it. Or unless he gets heated, which, in either case, he might go on a rant or two.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Natives